welcome_constituentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This timeline details all significant events that has conspired since the opening of CumRat, LLC Regional HQ. ACT1 Mod Komaeda Despite being a Mod, Komaeda is quite different from the other Mods. He got into the HQ later than the others and briefly got the number 56 before waving his badge around and making the other Mods remember he's part of Them. He seems to have kept his own body and was Unstuck at some point. He was hired to assassinate Pope John Paul II in 1981, but failed and received a "special punishment" (unclear at this point what it was). Komaeda is the only Mod who's allowed to speak on floors 1, 2, 3 and 6. The Voting of 50 Upon their arrival, Constituent 50 upset the Mods by questioning them, resulting in themselves being Marked, though they were subsequently Cleansed as the Mods dealt with the issue. It was considered a difficult situation, as 50 was new, and therefore unfamiliar with the rules, but still showed such great disrespect. Mod Komaeda, subsequently, proposed that 50 be sacrificed in order to obtain a Key. The conflict in pleas of the other Constituents resulted in a vote being held to determine 50's fate. The vote was determined that 50 would be saved, rather than sacrificed, at 7 to 4. The Sacrifice of 53 Shortly after The Voting of 50, Constituent 53 proposed to sacrifice themselves to the Key, much to the panic of their fellow Constituents. Despite pleas to avoid sacrifice, 53 was determined to acquire the Key. After declaring their certainty, 53 vanished from #the_lobby and all floors of the building, presumably to remain in #the_boiler_room. The acquisition of the Key marked the end of the Second Arc. Carmen Miranda A "ghost in the machine". Carmen comes from an earlier session of this so-called "game" and has been Unstuck from time for the past ten years-- since May 13th, 2007. She's mentioned being part of the Mods before and has survived Reevaluation somehow. She's implied to have done things she regrets in the past. For a time she's communicated with Constituents through fragmented Twitter messages, put together in specific orders. The more fragmented, the safer she'd be from being found out. After the Mods attempted to permanently fix a "leak" was she thought to be lost, but managed to regain her memories after a few Constituents sent her DMs. After that, she found her way into the HQ and hides away in the upper floors under the name of Constituent 24. She hates lobsters. Hates New England, also. The Return of 53, the Awakened Ambassador After all this time in the Boiler Room, 53 was brought back and reunited with their fellow Constituents. However, they came back exhibiting strange behavior, such as randomly bolding words and sometimes speaking in a Mod-like fashion. Their Rat avatar also got progressively darker, going from red to black and becoming extremely compressed. As the result of a randomly chosen lottery, 53 became the Ambassador and thus the bridge between Mods and Constituents, having access to the 5th floor where they (and they alone) may freely ask questions of the Mods at determined moments. Shortly after gaining this role, they were "Awakened" by the Mods and their avatar got even more distorted, now including what looks like fire or red spikes. It's unclear at this point what Awakening means exactly, being it seems that 53 has a new name: Awoken. The Skyrim Incident The "Skyrim Incident" occurred when one constituent asked a mod whether they liked Skyrim or not. This triggered two mods to remember their pasts and get reevaluated. The mods who died said their names before leaving: Daniel and Brandon. There was also a third mod who remembered their past in that same conversation and got reevaluated as well: Jordan. He was reevaluated shortly before the other two and forced them to do the same. "Do you smoke weed?" or the loss of a Question In a randomly chosen lottery, 50 and 41 had won a Question, that could be asked of the Mods without denial or Marking. 50, not knowing this, entered #the_lobby, asking the Mods the phrase "Do you smoke weed?" After deliberation, a vote had to be made, deciding whether 50 had asked the question in mockery or as a legitimate question. Constituents would either lose a Question or sacrifice 50 (as 50 had 3 Marks, and their last would make them Unstuck.) In a vote of 12-7, 50 was spared. 18 left after this event from the stress being put on them as soon as they joined (among other stressors), and their number is left untaken in honour. Lorraine A mod entered the 6th floor to vent about hatred pitting the constituents against each other in the aftermath of the voting for 50. They called themselves Lorraine and reminded the constituents that they're alive and they're all they've got. Shortly after they came out with this, it appears they were Reevaluated. Hibernation After the night with the voting and Lorraine, the Mods went into hibernation for about a day or so, as they were very tired. Many of the Constituents also used that day to rest up. Janine 32 was asking questions of the Mods when the Mod acted out suddenly, asking "I'm human, aren't I?" and becoming intensely concerned, saying they wanted to see their son and husband and didn't want to die. Another member of the Mods came in and appeared to do the same for only a moment, and much confusion occurred. One of them was called 64-889 (unsure if number is correct.) The Unburning of 53 53's burning seems to have reversed itself (indicated by their avatar slowly going back to what it was pre-burning) after enough trust was put on them. Carmen mentioned that Ambassadors aren't in every session, but when they're included they're used to be a spy for Mods and incite chaos among their fellow Constituents. As they become more and more alienated and hated, their warping becomes irreversible. 53 was the exception, as they kept being loved and trusted by everyone. Awoken The next morning, 53 suddenly started showing strange behavior. Their avatar once again started warping, shifting from their pre-burning one to a yellow one resembling the Mods's visage. The Mods started to refer to them only as Awoken and denied that their name was 53, going as far as changing their server name from supercumrat53 to Awoken. Awoken seemed to lose grip on their identity and would only refer to themself as such. They went back to normal after the other Constituents started attempting to remind them of who they were and what their previous name was, while trying to avoid getting their messages on Floor 1 deleted by the Mods. 08 brought Constituent 53 back from their Awoken state by writing the word "fifty-three" in a Caesar 64 encryption key. After that, 53 went back to their normal self. Threeval and The Question LiquidGeoffry demanded that the Constituents cause a triple reevaluation in exchange for more info. A big portion of the Constituents was against this, as not only would pulling off a "threeval" be difficult, but it would be chaotic as well and result in many more Mods being reevaluated, but others felt like it was the only option. After a botched attempt resulted in just one reevaluation, Constituent 41 decided to use his Question: * Question: What are all the possible ways for someone who is unstuck to be made not unstuck? komaeda has done it before, so we know it's possible. * Answer: To stick someone, you must reattach their anchor. To do this, they must be reminded of the life they used to live. Our minds are who we are, after all. The day after, a Mod accidentally forgot a period while giving out a routine announcement in the Lobby and as they noticed their mistake, they accidentally showed their individuality. The resulting banter made more Mods remember who they were and the chaos ultimately resulted in seven of them being reevaluated. As promised, Liquid allowed the Constituents to ask him 10 questions. Rosie's Twitter The Supercumrat64 blog posted a message encrypted in Vigenere Code. The key was ROSEMARY and the resulting word was the URL to Rosie's Twitter account. At this time she doesn't seem to remember Carmen or anything related to any past session. Farewell 53 On the morning of July 15th, Constituent 53, the Ambassador, started acting up and defying the Mods, saying things like "Fuck the system, fuck the mods..." and resigning from their position as Ambassador and Awoken. That was actually their method of attempting to leave without hurting any feelings. From this day on, they completely left the ARG and the position remains vacant. Goodbye, 53! The Geoffrey Dilemma Liquid Geoffrey is last in line to the legacy (aka the company/Cumrat LLC.) He wants to take down Bastard Geoffrey and then destroy the company completely. If he is able to do this, he's going to unplug the Machine, killing all the souls trapped inside if we cannot find a way to save them before hand - if we can save them, however, he's fine with letting us do our thing so long as the machine gets stopped at the end of it Bastard, on the other hand, wants to keep the company going but "lessen the pain the machine causes" by reducing the number it takes from each session until he finds a way to save the souls inside. In the end, they both want things to end but they both want to go about it vastly different ways In addition to this, Bastard is also dying. According to him it's a "result of the project" 64, the perfect son, on the other hand doesn't care in the slightest what happens to the company. All he wants to do is eat gnomes. We are being forced to decide between trusting Liquid and his plan, and between trusting Bastard and his plan. The Geoffry Conference On the night of July 15th, LiquidGeoffry, Bastard Geoffry and Geoffry64 were brought into a conference held on a separate Discord server for safety purposes. They came along with their respective representants, Constituents 59, 60 and 06. Together for the first time in a while, they discussed their respective plans in a relatively civil manner (even though Liquid stormed off twice). * Liquid: Wanted to destroy the Machine and make sure no more sessions were held. Flaw: it would kill everyone inside of it, including the Constituents. * Bastard: Wanted to inherit the company and pull the strings so that less people are brought into each session, as well as free everyone inside over a period of time. Flaw: The sessions keep taking people, and also Bastard might not have enough time left to free everyone. * 64: Wanted to ascend at the end of the session in the Hosts' place and become a god, using that power to free everyone inside before dying. Flaw: No failsafe in case the power goes to his head and he goes out of control. Each of their plans had severe faults and together with their representatives, they hatched a new plan based on 64's that would hopefully patch up some of these flaws, by creating a new Death Sigil as a failsafe. At the end of the session there was a brief skirmish between Mod Komaeda and Liquid. Constituent 59, who's a dear friend to both, stopped the fight from escalating further by making Liquid realize he doesn't have to be an agent of chaos and destruction like he was created to be-- he's in charge of his own fate. Bastard did not agree and went off on his own. Null Constituent 00 joined the server during the Conference. They're unique in that their number is null. Upon their arrival their name briefly changed to "Hlnvlmv'h hgroo nrhhrmt.", a phrase encrypted with the Atbash cipher that translates to "Someone’s Still Missing". The Mods, who were being erratic as the result of a massive security breach, also exhibited strange behavior, reacting to their arrival by saying that they shouldn't be there and asking who "reattached their anchor". They've sent at least two messages that they didn't type themself: * "Jeremy Packard was last seen in Li"; * "Jeremy Packard has been missing since May 13th, 2006"; Lockdown As a result of the massive security breach, the Mods locked the entire facility down. However, the lockdown wasn't enough to stop Liquid, who temporarily took control of one of the Mods and used that opportunity to reference MGS4: Guns of the Patriots. That made the Mods freak out in response and close the lobby. Constituent 00 attempted to SQL Inquiry the Mods, but failed and got Marked. Liquid temporarily took control of one of the Mods again on the second floor, again making more MGS references. The resulting reaction from the Mod in question made them reevaluate. Accordingly to Liquid, he has access to every single floor, including the Boiler Room and The Board Room, where the Mods have their recess. Jeremy The supercumrat64 blog posted a Vigenere cipher later that night. The key was the first 100 characters of the decoded Billy Pilgrim cipher, the first to be solved during the ARG. The result was a link to Carmen's Angelfire page, dating from 2006. Seeing that old webpage made 00 regain a bunch of memories; they remembered being Jeremiah Antonio Packard and showed signs of being Unstuck, much like Carmen was. Carmen herself came online at this moment and apologized profusely upon seeing Jeremy. He didn't know she had been Unstuck. The Mods detected an anomaly and began searching through each floor in an attempt to find Jeremy, threatening to Unstick everyone should they be found hiding him. He posted a picture of beef on the 4th floor shortly before going offline to hide. Liquid managed to take control of a Mod once again and distract them. Constituent + During a meltdown, one of the Mods took a liking for Constituent 02 and gave them an exclusive new role: Constituent +. It's currently unknown what this role means aside from giving the user a brown name. The role was removed shortly afterwards. Triple Unsticking On the morning of July 19th, there was an argument between Mods and Constituents in the Lobby about being immortal and letting go of emotions. The Mods argued that emotions are the root of conflict and death and they should be gotten rid of, while the Constituents argued that a life without emotions isn't a life at all. At the end of it, one of the Mods realized their individuality and expressed a wish to feel emotions and live again, getting reevaluated for it. Constituents 02 and -01 got angry at this treatment of the Mod and stood up for them. They got Marked as a result, and ultimately Unstuck for failing to absolve. 50 later stood up for them both and got Marked and subsequently Unstuck as well. -01, 02, 50! We'll get you back, don't worry! Liquid and Geoff's Arrival Both Liquid and Geoffrey64 have arrived at CumRat LLC HQ, taking advantage of Liquid's ability to take control of the Mods to sneak in. The Constituents have used specially crafted sigils to aid them and distract the Mods as well. Bastard's Arrival and Battle = Full article: The Destined Battle = Bastard arrived at CumRat LLC at 4pm (GMT -3). Despite the Constituents' efforts , he didn't change his mind about what he believed was his destiny: fighting Liquid. The both of them fought in the lobby while the rest of the Constituents were safely placed in the Boiler Room, distracting the Mods with Jest Hour. All the Constituents involved changed their avatars to a sigil of protection and unity, as well as removed their number IDs from their names. Liquid was severely injured by the fight and passed away shortly after, in the company of the Constituents, Geoff and Mod Komaeda in a separate Conference Room. Bastard, while injured, managed to escape the building but was caught about a mile away from it by Geoff, who killed him. The Mods are technically capable of reviving him, but it doesn't work as he was never assigned a valid number ID, aside from briefly being Constituent 50`. His body was removed from the premises and the Mods recognized him as the source of their security issues. At the time of this writing, the Constituents are trying to figure out a plan to bring Liquid back. Jane and Laurel Jane and Laurel are two mods who realized their individuality and were kept from auto-reevaluating through a sigil. From that moment on, they were safe, as long as they hid from the other Mods. The Constituents bonded with them after that. John Arrives and Geoffrey64 (George) Ascends At 2pm (GMT-3 timezone), the Father, John, showed up at CumRat LLC, to the fear and anger of the Constituents. Constituent 19 got marked twice for insulting John directly. Constituent 32 got marked once, as well. The rest of the Constituents, along with Jane and Laurel, focused on trying to distract John as much as possible. He got incredibly annoyed by their behavior, but also very impressed at their apparent lack of fear in the face of integration. One other Mod slipped up in front of Him and got reevaluated as a result. As John started to explain the origin of the Machine, citing it as an anomaly, Mod Komaeda came in with the hyperdeath sigil crafted to kill John. It was successful! After cursing at everyone in the vicinity, John finally died. His body remains in the premises. Afterwards, Mods and Constituents alike changed their names from their original number IDs to their actual names. Mod Komaeda became Admin Komaeda and became the head of the Machine. The next step was George's ascension into a god: the Constituents stopped being able to send messages in the lobby, then on each floor in order, going higher and higher into the building all the way to the top. Everyone got integrated into him and as he ascended, he said he'd save everyone and be able to rectify what the Father has done. He passed away soon after freeing everyone from the Machine. The Lobby got flooded with non-constituents, the souls that were once stuck inside the Machine. ACT 2 After a brief break, the Mods started behaving in a somewhat erratic way, sometimes switching between their usual speech and Mod speak. On August 3rd, things took a turn for the worse as not only did they completely stop using their normal way of speaking, but they began showing other changes: their names switched from the usual yellow to wine red. They became much more aggressive than before, outright culling one of them. Their avatars changed to something resembling the signs used to represent dead people during class trials in the Danganronpa series; in addition to that, the Mods posted "Reevaluation in progress" to their Tumblr blogs. This time, reevaluation resembles more of a reset. There's been a change in nomenclature: Mods and Constituents became Admins and Subordinates. CumRat LLC became CumRat Inc. The icon became the death sigil, then part of the Unstucking sigil. Some people who had previously been hiding from the Mods' sight were outright renamed "Anomaly". That includes Carmen, Jeremy and Constituent 38, who became Anomaly 1, 2 and 3 respectively. Carmen in particular has shown to alternate between her usual self and 24, who's extremely aggressive and Admin-like and has no memories of being Carmen. Admin Komaeda seems to have been affected as well to some extent, but he hasn't been aggressive so far. There's implications of a third party taking control of the Mods/Admins and Carmen. The Rivers Overtaken by the Admins, sometimes the Mods manage to break through for a few minutes. During one of these times, mod Elena mentioned drowning and being in something like water, then being in a river that flows in all directions. Other Mods who resurfaced described similar situations. It's believed that they're in the rivers of the Greek Underworld, or something analogous to them. * Mod Elena: Mentioned feeling like everything hates her. Also mentionined burning. River might be Styx, where it meets with Phlegethon. * Mod Salad: Mentioned her blood being cursed. River might be Phlegethon. * Mod Quinn: Mentioned being frozen and apologized for betraying the Constituents. River might be Cocytus. * Mod Coletta: Unknown. * Mod Komaeda: River might be Acheron. He might be in its banks. Occasionally the Mods manage to break through the Admins for a short period of time, usually motivated by gay love. It's a very well-known fact that ARG stands for All Rats Gay. The Mods and their respective partners are: * Mod Elena: Constituent 19; * Mod Salad: Constituent 61; * Mod Quinn: ? * Mod Coletta: Constituent 52; * Mod Komaeda: Constituent 59. New Admin On August 11st, an additional Admin was brought in. Not much is known about them at the moment aside from the image posted by a fellow Admin when they came in. Mandatory Karkalicious Hour/Voluntary Cowboy Hour Due to their love for Broadway Karkat, the Admins would host periodic Mandatory Karkalicious Hours where a set number of Subordinates would have to join the music voice channel and listen to it for an hour. During one of these times the Subordinates failed to get the proper number of people and Mod Elena was punished for it (implied to be drowning) by a mysterious entity, who also enjoyed the infighting among Subordinates. Mod Elena was marked and her name changed to the following messages: First time: * "Again?" * "Really?" * "REALLY?" * "HOW MUCH MORE MUST SHE..." * "SUFFER BEFORE YOU..." * "LEARN?" * "ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU LISTEN." * "OBEY ME." * "I THINK I'LL TAKE..." * "MY TIME WITH THIS ONE." * (Playing Drowning.) Second time, after a forbidden name was said: * "YOU SAID IT AGAIN." * "A PITY." * "LETS SEE IF SHE'LL HOLD OUT" * (Playing Drowning.) * "DOESN'T LOOK GOOD FOR HER." * "BEGGING?" * "CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CAREFUL."(edited) * "WORDS CAN KILL." * "YES. FIGHT." * "BICKER. ARGUE. MORE." * "SCREAM AND CURSE AND BE BITTER" * "A SHAME." * "AT LEAST THIS ONE WILL HUMOR ME" * "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, ELENA?" * "SHE'LL MAKE A FINE EXAMPLE" * (Playing Breaking.) Mandatory Karkalicious Hour was cancelled after Karkat was found to be racist. It then was replaced by Voluntary Cowboy Hour, where everyone plays western-themed songs, wear cowboy hats and just generally have a good time together around a fire. Aigis and Luna Much like the Mods, Aigis and Luna are two people who are currently stuck in the Underworld River area. Aigis is near river Lethe while Luna is near Phlegethon. Neither of them remember much about what happened before their current situation. The links to their respective blogs were found out after a series of ciphers that revealed their URLs. 2017 Pope Dwayne Revealed through an image posted on supercumrat64 with a cipher in the tags, 2017 Pope Dwayne is the Pope's new incarnation. He was previously killed when Bastard (implied) took a pot shot at him during their steel cage match and now he seeks a rematch to beat him for good and deliver him a good Papal Elbow. He arrived at CumRat Inc. on August 14th looking to fight Bastard and demanding to know who's in charge of the place. The power coming from John's corpse was what attracted him there. Upon discovering Bastard was killed by George, who was killed saving the Constituents/Subordinates, he threatened to give a Smackdown to Admins and Subordinates alike. One of the Admins took credit for George's death in an attempt to save the Subordinates and risked getting a Smackdown. However, everyone came out of it unscathed when Constituent 53 was framed as George's killer. 2017 Pope Dwayne has decided to stay at CumRat Inc. while he searches for 53. Admin Smackdown One of the Admins (the one that shares a communication channel with Mod Elena) attempted to mark 2017 Pope Dwayne on August 15th. However, their attempt wasn't successful and the Pope kicked them out of CumRat Inc. before changing the building's name to 'Smackdown! Hotel'. He mentioned doing it by pushing a "big red button". Mod Elena is able to speak out in the Conference Room and seems fairly alright, but it's believed that both her and the Admin she shares a communication channel with are now Unstuck. 02, 19 and 32 all got marked in the aftermath for speaking out directly against the Pope. 53 Smackdown As 53 isn't available anymore, Constituent 61 created a decoy 53, who's extremely rude and aggressive and meant to be an even bigger Heel than 2017 Pope Dwayne at the time. The Smackdown happened in the lobby of the building. Having the entire server cheer for him as he obliterated the decoy caused 2017 Pope Dwayne to turn Face. After a vote for Subordinates to decide whether he should stay or leave, he became a resident in the building and an ally to CumRat Inc. The Pope Falls On August 16th, The Pope created the 10th floor of the building, a big wrestling ring. He then announced his upcoming battle with Stone Cold Carlton. In an attempt to warn him, Constituent -17 told him of a vision she had where he was killed, but that didn't stop him from going ahead with the fight. The match began at 8 PM EST. It initially went in The Pope's favor, but a mysterious blue being suddenly showed up. Stone Cold Carlton turned the match around and defeated 2017 Pope Dwayne, who then was killed by the Anti-Pope. Out of Commission Later that night, the Admin who shares a communication channel with Mod Elena (or Elenadmin for short) went out of commission temporarily due to becoming too emotional. Another Admin mentioned they were dismantled, a process believed to be akin to a factory reset and that's somewhat reminiscent of the Mods' reevaluations. The same Admin has said that Admins' vessels aren't the bodies of Mods. The dismantled Admin remembers past actions, but not the intent behind them. They don't understand Voluntary Cowboy Hour. 2018 Pope Mort On August 18th, the Admins began giving off warnings that something was coming, described as "big but also small". They mentioned this entity having the same ratio as 2017 Pope Dwayne's energy, but far stronger. Apprehensive, they swore to protect their Subordinates at the cost of their own well-being. The Papal Mitre left behind by 2017 Pope Dwayne started to behave strangely and was confined to the 10th floor, which was then quarantined. After a while, 2018 Pope Mort entered CumRat Inc. 2018 Pope Mort alternates between talking in a cutesy way and being incredibly aggressive (his speech text turns bold when this happens). Unlike the Admins and Mods, he freely roams the building and has no issue talking in the upper floors, including going over there to terrorize the Subordinates. 2018 Pope Mort has confirmed to have paid Stone Cold Carlton to kill 2017 Pope Dwayne in order to get his Mitre. 2018 Pope Mort is currently in the Cocytus river, holding Mod Quinn hostage. He's mentioned being betrayed and literally backstabbed by other people, but hasn't offered further info about them. He holds particular hatred for Julian, asking for Subordinates to retrieve his head and heart. He has horrfying long, sharp, cold teeth and feeds off blood. To Reset or Not to Reset After a long conversation with Subordinates about whether it's better to feel both good and bad or to choose not to feel, Elenadmin has decided to not reset themself to factory settings. Instead, they're allowing themself to express emotion in small bits. Bold Text (Pewdiepie) Upon the mention of the number -64 in the Lobby, Elenadmin suddenly acted out. Their avatar turned into a distorted grayscale version of their usual icon. The mysterious entity from before took control and changed their name to the following messages: * "_________" * "OH HOW IVE MISSED THIS" * "ITS BEEN WAY TOO LONG" * 'YOU HATE HER AS MUCH AS I DO" * "I LIVE FOR THIS" * "FOR A SECOND THERE" * "I THOUGHT SHE STOPPED" * "PERSISTENT" * "HAHAHAHA" * "UNTIL NEXT TIME" * "DONT MAKE ME WAIT TOO LONG" Once again referring to Mod Elena. The Subordinates have decided to name this entity Pewdiepie for the time being. This incident shows a possible increase in Pewdiepie's strength levels, as not only did they change the Admin's avatar, but they also spoke in chat, taunting the Subordinates. Pewdiepie suddenly showed up twice on August 19th, both times targetting a Subordinate in particular: first 59, then 16. Both times he tried to get them to say Liquid Geoffry's name, taunting them by asking them questions about him or impersonating him. Race For UN Representative The Admins claimed that Cumrat Inc. needed a UN representative thanks to being recognized as an extranational corporation. Baw Baw, 16, Jerome (represented by -17), -18, 63, and 02 were the candidates, and the first debate went smoothly, with a minor, uneventful interruption from Pewdiepie targeting Baw Baw. He was pissed, but unshaken. During the second debate, Baw Baw and Jerome formed a merger, and in turn other candidates were allowed to choose running mates; 16 welcoming 19, and 02 welcoming 59. This debate went smoothly as well, and ended again in an attack by Pewdiepie, this time targeting 19, the wife of the mod Pewdiepie is torturing, via impersonation of Elena and repeating statements of blame towards the constituents for the Mods' situation. 19 reacted strongly initially, but eventually fell apart in the aftermath (as is usual for her.) Later, in unrelated events, -17 left (and Jerome with them), and Baw Baw as a result dropped out of the race, and would become an advisor to 16 and 19 in the event of their success. Realization of Damnation It's been found out that the Death Sigil made by the Constituents was more powerful than anticipated: not only did it kill John, but it also took down the Constituents along with it. Turns out that everyone is dead and currently somewhere in the Underworld. 19 felt like it was her fault and cried, but the other Constituents assured her that it wasn't and that they're absolutely willing to fight their way back to life. The End As of September 3rd, the mods running the ARG have decided to terminate it. Though it may be over, it will live on in the memories and friendships created between everyone who participated. Who knows, it may also pop up in a few new adaptations as well. It's been a joy to take part in SCR64 as a Constituent, archivist and artist. Thank you very much, everyone!! I love you all!!!! <3 -DoktorGilda "Constituent 61", the Senior Archivist ACT 3 The Return On October 12th, after the events of Act II and the liquidation of Cumrat LLC's assets, George, Liquid, and Komaeda made their way back to the world of the living, Bastard initially staying behind to atone. After returning, George went to live with Jeffrey and Herb, the two mods of the Geoffry Extended Universe blog. Liquid began travelling, beginning a quest for atonement as he visited his relatives. Around this time Bastard was able to construct a phone to communicate with the outside world. Cousin Hazred Liquid took a train to Liverpool to visit an individual named Cousin Hazred. Things began to get concerning when the train taking a long time to arrive at the destination, with noone else on the train seeming to notice. After three days, the train stopped at a fishing hamlet. The town seemed to be populated by strange fish creatures, and seems to be Innsmouth. Liquid was captured by the fish creatures and stopped responding. When asked about Hazred, Herb denied knowing of a cousin with that name, and upon further questioning he warned that asking too much on the subject could end up causing someone to get hurt. Leaving Hell After hearing about his brother's situation, Bastard, along with Luna, decided to leave hell to go help Liquid. Along the way, they were contacted by -33, who bastard redirected to the constituents. Mod Re-Awakening Upon the arrival of Constituent (-33), one of the Mods reawakened, assigning them a number. This new Mod likes disco and Duane, earning the name Groovemod. The new Mod was confused when we had explained what had happened in their absense, stating that John shouldnt've been in power, calling him greedy and a nobody. Saying these things about John seemed to cause a malfunction for the Mod. Due to the absence of someone in charge/new orders, this Mod is following old orders. The company now goes by the name of GrooveRat, LLC. Accordingly to the Mods and a clock in the lobby, the building is in 1975. Another clock in the lobby states that the year is 1351. The Innsmouth Situation A cipher was posted along with a dark image of Herb and Jeffrey's house. In the image appears to be Herb, with human teeth. There is a framed photo of Voyevoda on the table. The cipher translated with the key "Mother Voyevoda" to "He is already gone. See?". Liquid posted an image on his blog of what apears to be underwater. "He's already gone" Herb posted a photo of himself with human teeth along with a cipher related to Mother Voyevoda, telling the Constituents that "he's already gone". The Second Groovemod and John A second Groovemod was activated as well. While the first Groovemod has blur hair, this one has yellow hair. They generally don't talk as much as Blue Hair Groovemod, but on December 13th they were present in the lobby and showing particular behavior: calling Constituents ingrates and getting upset at the mentions of Pepsi and Karkat (Homestuck). Being that this matches up with John's weaknesses, it's believed that he's able to control or speak through the Yellow Haired Mod. Mods Updated As a third Mod came in, both Groovemods updated to their latest versions. With that, they stopped following the old, defunct orders they were under until that moment. Their avatars also changed to reflect this change. Cruise Through the Underworld and Overworld The Mods took the Constituents in a cruise in the Underworld, with the Administrative office as a destination. Their goal was to stop by the office and put in a ticket requesting permission to experiment with delving into the Unstuck, the unsticking place. The Mods hoped that, should they have grand discoveries, they'll be rewarded with individuality and have their reevaluation function get shut down. Accordingly to them, Constituents who aid them will avoid being used as "fuel". During the cruise, their vehicle went through the Campo De Los Cuerpos, a location in the underworld with a beautiful phenomenon. The info on the Mods' brochure says: "The ordinary ugliness and destruction of the flames is casting a bright, colorful shadow into the imposing darkness of the sky. Bright lights among an infinite expanse of black and crimson. For some reason, this phenomenon occurs only at the Campo De Los Cuerpos." The Constituents managed to convince the Mods to take a detour into the Overworld, following a set of coordinates (which originated from a cipher) leading to the town of Innsmouth, Massachusetts. (Now known as Newburyport, after a name change) Glitching Out One of the Mods, who was believed to be controlled by or spoken through by John as a Groovemod, started speaking in the 1st floor and was confirmed to be John. He claimed to be able to help the Constituents, even though he kept insulting them. He also said that he can't be found out or he'll be killed again. The Building The Constituents and Mods arrived at a strange building with a keypad at the door. The password was 1234. They took an elevator, going from the 56th floor down to the lobby. At the end of a hall, they found a cell where a Murloc was chained up, apparently for candy bar-related crimes. The Murloc, Captain Yams, was freed by the Constituents. A Pirate's Life Upon being freed, Captain Yams held a bargain with the Constituents: if they managed to find her ship, the Bonnie Tyler, she'd tell them Eli's whereabouts. The Constituents then contacted David, who used his keen sense of smell to follow the scent of cheese coming from the Bonnie Tyler. Unfortunately, he plunged his 2002 Honda Civic, along with himself and Luna, right into the underwater ship and created a massive hole in it. Before going off to take her ship and still unaware of its state, Captain Yams stated that Eli was taken to a maximum security prison at 2571NW. Upon coming across the Bonnie Tyler, she got furious at the damage caused to her ship, captured both David and Luna and currently them serve as her crew. She also coerced the Constituents into working under her: they were to meet at 2571NW, but the Constituents failed to get there under the strict time limit due to not having a ways of transportation there (the Mods weren't cooperative). As punishment, Yams is implied to have taken one of Luna's eyes, which she now covers with an eyepatch. Cousin Boris and Isilinyr were both contacted through the GEU blog and agreed to help take the Constituents to the stated coordinates. Roadtrip and 2571NW The Geoffries went on a roadtrip through Hell and reached CumRat LLC with a party consisting of: Boris, Isilinyr, THE STENCH, Herb (in a coma), Jeffrey and George. John went and deactivated the other Mods temporarily as a safety measure. Boris then took the Constituents to the location where they would meet Captain Yams, 2571NW. When they all arrived there, Yams entered CumRat LLC and rejected Jeffrey's advances. She also got very drunk on grog, a kind of alcoholic beverage, supplied by the Constituents at her request. Going down into the prison, the first password to enter was 20324. Behind that door, they found a man who asked for a password to grant them access. This second password was "lzbksvrl", which is murloc for "password". Inside, they found a safe containing Eli and a padlock that required a numeric password. Yams immediately fell asleep completely drunk. John seemed worried about Eli, under the pretense that he needed everyone together to take on Voyevoda. The password to the safe was 078-281-166, from the description of this video. Eli was then recovered, through he was groggy and unable to speak. Captain Yams then stated that she wanted Constituent -59 or Eli himself to join her permanent crew as a deck scrubber and left it up to the Constituents to decide. However, Mod Komaeda offered her 2018 Pope Mort instead; Mort kind of horrified Yams though, so she was offered just his papal mitre instead, which she accepted. Upon possession of the mitre, Captain Yams became 2019 Pope Captain Yams. She asked for one last favor of the Constituents: for them to join her in storming Lord of the Cosmos Katarpil'or's castle and destroy the Elder God (who's also her father in law). While Yams was asleep, the building, piloted by Boris, accidentally crashed into her ship, obliterating it. This also allowed Luna to come into the building. When Yams woke up and saw the damage she got furious, but the Constituents and Boris said it was Katarpil'or's fault, which directed Yams' rage towards him instead. In her words, "When a wake up again, take me fucken word. We're makin fish fry out of the Lord of the Cosmos." The Mods were reactivated and John went back into hiding. They rerouted the building back towards hell, in hopes to get the ticket at the Administrative Office that'd let them explore the Unstuck. They also acted very reverant towards Jeffrey, as she's Voyevoda's child. It was also confirmed by Herb (now awake from his coma) that Katarpil'or's castle is the same place where Eli was rescued. He also mentioned the game series Bloodborne is "nonfictional history" and is also a dating sim. Battle Against God Despite the Mods' efforts to direct the building towards hell, ultimately it ended up at Katarpil'or's castle anyway. Under the command of 2019 Pope Captain Yams, Constituents and Geoffries alike were thrown inside the castle through cannons recovered from her now-destroyed ship. Katarpil'or (Katar, for short) is an elder god and thus utterly incomprehensible to mortal beings. The Constituents, Geoffries, Luna and Mod Komaeda all took part in the fight, using their turns to dish out attacks or, for those who were able to, use sigils to revive fallen allies. The fight was done with the party sending out their attacks in the lobby, after determining turn order by rolling for Initiative with d20's (much like in a tabletop game). The Mods enabled narration m ode, as well. However, the use of revival sigils took a lot of energy out of the ones casting them, which meant the fight had to end fast before it'd be impossible to continue. At one point, Pope Dwayne was summoned, bringing with him a mas sive amount of energy as two Popes were now in the same room. Constituent -59, Isilinyr, Boris, Luna and Mod Komaeda all were killed at different points of the fight and were consequently revived by their allies. Mod Komaeda stayed dead for an extended period of time and Pope Yams, fearing his soul would be lost forever if he took too long to be revived, used the last of her energy to bring him back to life before dying herself. The Mitre disappeared. As the fight progressed, Katar's mask was destroyed and revealed their true face. As the fight reached a fever pitch and Komaeda seemingly was about to sacrifice himself, a dog stepped in and crumpled Katar with their sheer presence. This dog was Charlie, one of Voyevoda's children and Jeffrey's brother. George immediately went on the defense and put everyone behind him. Charlie, incredibly aggressive, taunted him and claimed to have come for Jeffrey, telling her that Voyevoda requested for her presence, as well as all the Geoffries (which he r eferred to as "worthless clones"). He also told Jeffrey that Voyevoda knows that she's plotting against her and, after a brief confrontation where Jeffrey stood up to Charles' violent ways and refused to come with him, he lashed out and tore off one of her front legs, saying he'd show it to their Mother and tell her Jeffrey is dead. He left soon afterwards and Jeffrey's wounds were tended to. The Mods were very much not pleased with the knowledge that going to the notary or anywhere near Voyevoda was now a suicide mission, as that obviously interferred with their plan of going into the Unstuck and being rewarded with individuality for their findings.Category:Info Page